1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus making it possible to empty and, if necessary, rinse non-reusable bottles containing a toxic product such as a low activity solution containing gamma emitters and which has been used for carrying out analyses.
2. Description of the Related Art
For analyzing the gamma emitters contained in a low activity solution, frequently a count is made of a certain quantity of liquid introduced before hand into a flask equipped with a cover and sealed by a screw stopper. This flask is conventionally made from a plastics material such as polyethylene. When the analysis is ended the flasks have to be emptied, rinsed and then discharged for storage in drums suitable for receiving waste.
At present, this operation required for each of the flasks the unscrewing of the stopper, the removal of the cover, the emptying of the flask, its rinsing, emptying again and then discharge into a drum. These different operations, which are performed manually within the cell several dozen times every week, are particularly tedious and generally contaminate the work station.